mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Song Contest 43
|venue =Palace Of Sports, Kiev |winner = |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =43 Countries |debut = |opening =Previous Edition Winning Song |interval = |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Dapturner1992 Madmucca99 Europezgal08 |return = |withdraw = }}Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 43rd Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #43 will be the 43nd edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Palace Of Sports, located in Kiev, , following the country's victory at the 42nd edition with Svetlana Loboda performing "Superstar". This will be the second time the country hosts the contest ('third' including hosting the 4th Junior Song Contest). The contest is scheduled to consist of 2 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 26th November 2018. The grand final official date being the 03rd December 2018. All three live shows were hosted by Maria Efrosinina &'Volodymyr Ostapchuk'. As of 21st November 43 confirmed countries participated in the contest. 03 countries have made their debut, The countries being , and . 10 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 17 countries withdrew. Location It will take place in the Palace Of Sports, located in Kiev, , following the country's victory at the 42nd edition with Svetlana Loboda performing "Superstar" 'Venue' The Palace Of Sports in Kiev, which has a capacity of approximately 10,000 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 11th November 2018. This will be the Arena's second time hosting the contest after hosting the junior mysterious song contest #04. 'Bidding phase and host city selection' Following Ukraine's triumph, the Mysterious Broadcasting Union (MBU)'s Executive Supervisor for the Mysterious Song Contest, issued the hosting invitation to UA:PBC during the winner's press conference. UA:PBC , announced on 8th November 2018 that with the contest being held in Ukraine that any city, town or arena that would like to host the contest would had four days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city:- *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 1,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and country. : Host City Format 'Visual Design' The theme for the contest, Beauty Is Power, was unveiled on 11th November in a press conference. Its visual design features a trident that allude to the ideas that trident's are a symbol of power and has been designed to generate beauty using the Ukrainian national colours. The contest's Executive Supervisor remarked that the theme and logos "resonate with MSC's core values, including diversity, very well. The trident connects all of us and its variety can provide good inspiration for each of the participating broadcasters that we look forward to seeing in kiev this month." 'Presenters' On 11th November, UA:PBC announced that the contest would be hosted by Maria Efrosinina and Volodymyr Ostapchuk. Spokesperson 1:- Maria Efrosinina Maria "Masha" Efrosinina (Ukrainian: Марія Єфросиніна), (born 25 May 1979 in Kerch), is a Ukrainian television host. Graduating from a high school with a gold medal (an honour roll), Efrosinina enrolled into the Department of Foreign Languages in the Kiev University to graduate as an interpreter of the English and Spanish languages. In 19 she debuted on the Pershyi Natsionalnyi in the program the Happy Bell. In 2002 she received the Teletriumph prize in the nomination the Best TV show. She co-presented the 50th Eurovision Song Contest alongside Pavlo Shylko, in 2005 from Kiev's Sports Palace, to a pan-European TV-audience of an estimated 150 million people. She has also co-presented the UEFA Euro 2012 draw held at the Palace of Culture and Science in Warsaw, on 7 February 2010. Spokesperson 2:- Volodymyr Ostapchuk Volodymyr Valeriyovych Ostapchuk (Ukrainian: Володимир Валерійович Остапчук) (born 27 September 1984) is a Ukrainian television presenter, voice actor and radio host. He was born in Uman. Ostapchuk hosted Eurovision Song Contest 2017 alongside Oleksandr Skichko and Timur Miroshnychenko. It was the first time that the Eurovision Song Contest was presented by a male trio, and the second time, after the 1956 edition with a solo male presenter, that the contest didn't feature a female presenter. 'Voting' The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. 'Semi-final allocation draw' The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 24th November 2018. The 37 semi-finalists had been allocated into 6''' pots, based on the geographical locations of the nations. Drawing from different pots helps to increase suspense in the semi-finals. The draw also determined which semi-final would be broadcast and voted by each of the six automatic finalist countries ( , , , , and the host nation ). Participating Countries On '''21st November 2018 43 confirmed countries participated in the contest. 03 countries have made their debut, The countries being , and . 10 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 17 countries withdrew. 'Returning Artists' We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Poptracker * Angèle * Avril Lavigne * Jason Zhang * Kendji Girac * Eleni Foureira * Jóhanna Guðrún * Rochelle Perts * Blackpink * Dua Lipa * Lindsey Stirling * A-Lin * Tarabarova 'Semi Finalists' Finalists Finals 'Semi Final 1' 19 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified 'Semi Final 2' 18 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified 'Grand Final' 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and the host nation . The draw on , , , , and the host nation positions in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. Scoring '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand final: 'Scoreboards' This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced National Selections Here is a list of all the national selections held this edition.